


I'm taking a break...

by twistedthicket1



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Hiatus, Johnlock - Freeform, Other, update about the state of my fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:27:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2396696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedthicket1/pseuds/twistedthicket1





	I'm taking a break...

this is not a fic, more of a notification. 

 

As some of you may know, I have been... extremely stressed over work lately, and have been considering starting a novel of my own recently. Unfortunately, being in my senior year, balancing school, fics, a novel and a rather distressing amount of general self-loathing lately has been detrimental to my health, and I don't think I can allow it to continue. ^.^ 

 

 

So, this is my notification to you all, I'm taking a break. 

This does not mean I will never write fics again, not by any means. this does not mean I won't occasionally post a oneshot, or update. it means I am now no longer making it a priority, because I can't any longer. I'm really sorry, and for those willing to wait, I thank you so much. However, I know that not everyone is willing to invest that much in a fic, and so I have come up with a compromise. 

 

For those of you simply wishing to know how one of my fics was planned to end, feel free to message me at my tumblr: twistedthicket1.tumblr.com

I am more than willing to tell you :) I am also more than willing to give my fics to people to finish, or to carry on, although a few I would like to keep. That can be discussed. I will later be writing an email to my betas, also letting them know of my decision. 

 

I've kind of decided my stress levels don't need to be elevated more than they have to be, and that if something fun is no longer an enjoyable pastime, then it's run its course. 

Thank you for your understanding, and thank you for reading as always.

 

-Twistedthicket1


End file.
